The present invention relates in general to fencing and retaining wall systems and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for creating fences, retaining walls, and related structures which are capable of having fully adjustable angles between the sections.
Traditionally, retaining walls and walls for bins and fences have been limited to strait line runs or runs with a 90.degree. relation between wall sections. Providing for angles between wall sections which are not exactly 90 or 180.degree. between sections and yet also structurally strong has been difficult. Heretofore, provision of said angles required much time and effort on the part of the installation crew. The art of the present invention alleviates this time and effort by providing a system and method which allows the installation crew to install a wall for a fence, bin or retaining structure which is easily capable of angular adjustment in the running plane of the wall.
Typically, retaining walls, bins and fences are formed from a plurality of posts between which are attached one or more planks. Traditionally, planks are nailed or screwed to the flat face of the post, thus limiting plank angles to inline (180.degree.) or orthogonal (90.degree.) since a square post typically has four right angle corners. Since most posts are of rectangular cross section, typically the walled structure is limited to a rectangular form. Deviations from a rectangular form have been possible, but not without much additional work on the part of the installation crew. That is, traditionally special angles or cuts were required on the post or the plank or the plank was toenailed into place. The present invention utilizes a post having one or more uniquely shaped primary slots into which each plank fits. The unique shape of the slot provides for easy angular movement and installation of the plank without sacrificing the strength of the constructed wall.
Prior to the art of the present invention, the installer of a fence, bin or retaining structure needed specialty tools and further had to cut planks and posts with special angles in order to create a structure with angles other than 90.degree. or 180.degree. between sections. This limited the post and plank materials to wood or other materials which could typically be cut with hand tools. Furthermore, It slowed installation and required installers with special skills. Moreover, strength of the finished product was often compromised due to the structural interface and due to the materials used. Very strong materials such as pultruded fiberglass or metallic structures were typically not used for posts, planks, or sections due to the difficulty of cutting, angling, and attaching the posts, planks and sections. The art of the present invention provides a uniquely slotted post and uniquely structured plank which allow an installer to move the plank and related section through a range of continuous positive and negative angle relative to the post onto which it is attached. In a preferred embodiment the range is typically .+-.25.degree. from the 90.degree. mating with the post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustable retaining wall and fencing system and apparatus which allows an installer to create a retaining wall, bin, fence, or related structure which may be placed with continuous adjustable angles between wall sections and not limited to only 90.degree. or 180.degree. between the wall sections of the structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an angle adjustable retaining wall and fencing system and apparatus which is capable of installation with a minimum of specialty tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an angle adjustable retaining wall and fencing system and apparatus which does not require skilled labor to install.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an angle adjustable retaining wall and fencing system and apparatus which is structurally stronger than conventional systems.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an angle adjustable retaining wall and fencing system and apparatus which is capable of manufacture from pultruded fiberglass or other high strength structural materials.